theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 8
Yoshi: We destroyed their robot! Red Ninjakoopa: -blows raspberry at Yoshi- ???: Get on with it, our audience is getting bored. Again! Boo: -throws spike ball at announcer- ???: Oww! My head hurts now! Black Ninjakoopa: Can we just finish this?! Yoshi: You got it! ''-Yoshi throws eggs at Yellow and Green Ninjakoopas-'' Boo: Yeah, I thinkl we should finish this! -Boo poofs behind Yellow Ninjakoopa- Boo: BOO! I am a Boo! Yellow Ninjakoopa: Gaahhh! ''-Yellow Ninjakoopa faints-'' ???: And the Yellow Ninjakoopa is out! Yoshi: Awesome! One down, three to go! Green Ninjakoopa: I don't think so! -tackles Yoshi to the ground- Yoshi: Augh! Boo: I'm coming, Yoshi! Black Ninjakoopa: Oh no, you don't! ''-Boo gets stunned by the light on Black Ninjakoopa's shell-'' Red Ninjakoopa: Oh. That's where the flashlight went. Keep it in there, Black. -continues to fight Yoshi- Black Ninjakoopa: But it's uncomfortable! Yoshi: What are you doing?! ''-Red Ninjakoopa slashes at Yoshi-'' Yoshi: My arm! Paratroopa, help! Paratroopa: Gotcha! Boo, get up! Boo: Huh?! Oh! ''-Paratroopa uses a Cloud Flower-'' Black Ninjakoopa: What's that supposed to do? Red Ninjakoopa: Uhh... Green Ninjakoopa: Watch out! ''-Paratroopa uses a Rock Mushroom and ground-pounds on Black and Green Ninjakoopas-'' ???: Ooh! Green and Black Ninjakoopas have been defeated! So much for revenge! Red Ninjakoopa: I'm still here! Yoshi and Boo: -in unison- Not for long! Paratroopa, now! Paratroopa: Alright! -throws Thunder Flowers at Yoshi and Boo- Red Ninjakoopa: ...Crud! Should've brought my powerups! Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: Yeah! -throws electricity at Red Ninjakoopa- ''-Red Ninjakoopa collapses on the ground-'' ???: And the Super Awesome Mighty Ultra Amazing Koopa Bros. The Greatest have been defeated! Yoshi: Finally! Boo: I'm glad that's over! ???: Next boss: Waddle Doo! Yoshi: Him again?! Paratroopa: You asked if you could battle him later, and this is later! ''-Waddle Doo walks into arena grounds-'' Waddle Doo: Finally! Do you guys even know how gross it is inside an egg?! -glares at Yoshi- Boo: We have to battle you again?! Yoshi: Whatever! I can beat you! Waddle Doo: Oh yeah? Bring it on! Boo: Yeah! Yoshi: No, YOU bring it on! Paratroopa: I really think we should just leave, you know? Waddle Doo: Can it! -strikes Paratroopa with his sword- Paratroopa: Are you serious?! Waddle Doo: Hm, looks like I struck a nerve there! Paratroopa: -gets angry- You want to bring it on? BRING IT ON! Yoshi: Whoa. You all right, Para? Waddle Doo: Uh, yeah! Bring it on! (Gulp...) ''-Paratroopa and Waddle Doo attack each other with hammers-'' Boo: I think Para's mad. He must've struck a nerve. Yoshi: Yeah, I think so, too. Waddle Doo: -gets hit by spike ball- Ow! Good hit! But not good enough! Paratroopa: Argh! -hits a Chain Chomp with his hammer- ''-Chain Chomp charges towards Waddle Doo-'' Waddle Doo: Gah! Yoshi: Woo-hoo! Go Para! Boo: You're almost done! ''-Paratroopa throws the hammer towards Waddle Doo-'' Waddle Doo: Darn it! -crashes into wall- ???: And Waddle Doo has been defeated! Ready the Banana Cannon! Paratroopa: -pants in exhaustion- Finally! Wait. What? Yoshi: The Banana Cannon? -snickers- Boo: What? ???: Launch Waddle Doo to...King Dedede's castle! Waddle Doo: Say what now? ''-The Banana Cannon shoots Waddle Doo to King Dedede's castle-'' Meanwhile... King Dedede: Escargoon! Escargoon: Yes, your Majesty? King Dedede: Where's Waddle Doo?! ''-Waddle Doo crashes through the ceiling-'' Waddle Doo: I'm here! King Dedede and Escargoon: Uhh... In the arena... ???: Next boss: Petey Piranha! Petey Piranha: I'm going to enjoy this! Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: Crud. Petey Piranha: -throws Volcano Plants onto the arena grounds- Let's see how this will go! ''-Volcano Plants shoot out fireballs-'' Yoshi: Seriously? Dude, you did this last time! -swallows a fireball- Paratroopa: Yoshi is right; you did this while we were in the pipe maze. Boo: I concur! Petey Piranha: Are you guys going to keep using big words? Boo and Paratroopa: Hey! Yoshi: -spits fireball at Petey Piranha- Petey Piranha: Ow! Nice try, but I trained for this kind of thing! Yoshi: Wha?! Paratroopa: It's only been like a day since we last met! There is absolutely no way you could train that fast! Petey Piranha: I also learned some magic! Boo: I didn't know it was possible for Piranha Plants to use magic. Petey Piranha: -gets a deck of cards out- Pick a card, any card! Paratroopa: That's not real magic. Petey Piranha: Oh yeah?! Paratroopa: Yeah! Yoshi, Boo, now! ''-Yoshi and Boo attempt to tackle Petey Piranha-'' Yoshi: Yahhh! ''-Petey Piranha flies higher into the sky-'' Paratroopa: Watch out! ''-Yoshi and Boo fall onto the ground-'' Petey Piranha: Ha! Yoshi and Boo: ...Crud! ''-Windbag blows Nipper Spores out of nowhere-'' Yoshi: Oh no! Para, do something! Paratroopa: Can't! Being chased by a Ptooie! Yoshi: Boo? Can you help me? Boo: I would, Yoshi, but I am floasting away from a Ghost Piranha. Yoshi: Floasting?! ???: And it looks like our audience is getting bored, so speed it up! Paratroopa: -throws Mini Mushroom at announcer- ???: Ahh! I'm tiny! Yoshi: Wow. You have a lot of powerups. Paratroopa: Well, you can never be too prepared! -still running from Ptooie- Boo: Ghost Piranhas are scary! Yoshi: ...That's it! I'm getting tired of this! ''-Yoshi pulls out a Dash Pepper-'' Petey Piranha: And what's that supposed to do? Yoshi: This! -runs around arena grounds- Petey Piranha: Fire! It burns! Please, I give up! Just don't destroy my leaficure! ???: -through loudspeaker- Looks like Petey gives up! Next boss: King Chomp! King Chomp: -from outside the arena- Guess who? Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: No!!! ''-King Chomp jumps into arena grounds-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters